Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks, and, more particularly, to adjusting transmit power in powerline communication devices for communication in powerline communication networks with non-linear devices.
A non-linear device (NLD) is an electrical device having non-linear voltage-current characteristics due to presence of electrical components such as a diode, an operational amplifier, switching power supplies, electronic lamp ballasts, etc. A wide variety of electrical devices such as florescent lamps, alternating current (AC) adapters, and motorized tools include these electrical components and exhibit the characteristics of an NLD. NLDs have similar effects as other electrical devices on signals generated by electrical equipment connected to a power line, and the radio frequency signals carried by the power line. However, NLDs may cause second or higher order harmonics, and intermodulation effects on high frequency signals used for communication in a powerline communication network.